robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:ToastUltimatum/Archive 3
The official photos Where have you been finding these official photos? I'd love to keep adding them to this page: http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Diotoir_the_son_of_nemesis/_Official_photos Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:34, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :It's not an exciting answer, I'm afraid. When I went on the image of Wolverine in the arena, I scrolled down to the File History section, and it turned out RA2 uploaded it to the wiki ages ago, and then another user overwrote the image with the arena screenshot. There's probably several more examples of this happening in the wiki's past, we just have to look hard enough. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:16, January 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks I've already found a General Carnage image! Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:20, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :::I've found all that is available and re uploaded them (I think some look better than the main images themselves, what do you think?) Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:46, January 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::True in some but not all cases. Ones like Atomic and Rick we could start using as their headline images for Series 5, while ones like The Executioner and Wild Thing can just kinda go somewhere off to the side on their articles. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:48, January 14, 2016 (UTC) We can get some of those S5 ones from the challenge episodes. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:51, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Yo what happened to you're talk page did you get hacked? 23:54, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :I've archived the rest of it. It's still accessible via a link at the top, but it can no longer be edited. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:57, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Promotion As a result of your successful RfB, I have promoted you to the role of bureaucrat. I am certain that you'll do an exemplary job. Congratulations. Christophee (talk) 20:14, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Main images Seeing as you managed to edit the Razer, Chaos 2, Wild Thing and Stinger so they have a blank background, can I suggest maybe you can do the same to some others, for example, Thermidor, to get rid off the distracting and somewhat unneeded background? (I wish i could do it but sadly I don't have any photo editing software :/ ) Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 15:50, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :In Thermidor's case, and a few others like S.M.I.D.S.Y., the current main image is just a placeholder until we can get a pic from Series 7. Generally I don't mind having the arena in the background, but there are still images I plan to edit, like Gemini. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:08, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Archive Forum Hey Toast, could you archive most if not all of the Forum:If a small thing had changed please, as it is getting pretty large now. It is actually almost a year since I asked for it to be archived first xD. Jimlaad43(talk) 00:13, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Proposal Do you think we should perhaps delete any robot that hasn't actually competed or tried to compete in Robot Wars, and edit a "certain few" of those who did, if you get my drift? Just to be on the safe side? CrashBash (talk) 19:05, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :Considdering the Live events are for all intensive purposes, a part of Robot Wars - why not just allow any robot which competes in Robot Wars Live? - this then solves all problems as it doesnt suggest anything which can break contracts... and the robots will already have pages and a history incase the situation changes.Garfie489 20:15, February 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Because it's technically not a part of Robot Wars. CrashBash (talk) 20:28, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :::How so? - its fully licensed by Robot Wars LLC in exactly the same sense as the TV show. Legally, theres no real difference between the TV show their filming and the Live events Garfie489 20:30, February 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::There is. And it isn't. As has been explained before, the Robot Wars license was meerly being borrowed. CrashBash (talk) 20:34, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::Got a link to that explanation? - considering Robot Wars Live shows have separately been trying to get on TV aswell i highly doubt whoever explained it knew what they was talking about. If your argument that "borrowing" the license means you're not Robot Wars, then you might aswell delete all articles relating to the 2016 series - as that licence is also "borrowed".Garfie489 20:45, February 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::::No, because that is Robot Wars. It's completely different and it's clearly not "borrowed". Besides, this has been proposed before, and declined. CrashBash (talk) 20:50, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Mentorn doesnt own the rights to Robot Wars, neither does the BBC, and neither does anyone directly involved with the series (ie, RoboChallenge). Thus, if you think the Live events arnt Robot Wars - well, neither is the 2016 series (shall we delete the articles then?) Garfie489 20:55, February 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::No, because it is Robot Wars, the live events are just live events. I've already told you, it's been proposed before and declined before, due to the complex nature and lack of real information we have. CrashBash (talk) 20:58, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Well heres how it works. Robot Wars LLC owns the rights to Robot Wars. Live events license out the brand name to use for their events, their contract also allows them to televise (and thus all Roboteers are reguired to sign contracts). Mentorn license out the brand name to use for their events, their contract also allows them to televise (and thus all Roboteers are reguired to sign contracts). Thus they are exactly the same, Mentorn is not Robot Wars as much as the Live events may be. But if you think Mentorn is Robot Wars, then the Live events by definition are also Robot Wars - only snobbery otherwise differentiates them Garfie489 21:00, February 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::Still doesn't count, still isn't worth counting. This wikia is about the TV show, not the live events, nothing to do with snobbery. And as I've said before, it's been proposed and was shot down because it wasn't practical. CrashBash (talk) 21:09, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :I do believe that there was already a wiki that was supposed to detail these live events. The Roaming Robots Wiki. It appears no one is active on it however. You might want to consider taking over it. SpaceManiac888 (talk) 21:08, February 6, 2016 (UTC) As a note, whys the Dystopia article been deleted? Garfie489 21:20, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :Because technically, you wanted us to. CrashBash (talk) 21:24, February 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Nothing wrong with having an article, provided it doesnt mention anything about applications. This goes for Eruption, ect. I actually asked for the article to be created because it annoyed me that everyone else seemed to have one. The problem is everyone then discussing applications, which i wanted removed from my talk page. Garfie489 21:30, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :::"The problem is everyone then discussing applications" That was kinda the point of having them there, though. We only just found out today that "LOLNOPE, everyone who says that is now disqualified! Sux 2BU". From you, no less (obviously not in those words). So until we know who is or isn't, we can't risk any mention of the 2016 show until we know who has or hasn't entered. CrashBash (talk) 21:36, February 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::Well Dystopias the only page i can see to be deleted. Its not the only robot that applies to. Garfie489 21:40, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::Which is exactly why I'm proposing the other pages get deleted as well. This has turned into a massive mess and needs sorting out as best we can. CrashBash (talk) 21:42, February 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::::So you think the robot pages we've created since the 2016 series was announced should be deleted, and all mentions of the 2016 series should be deleted from pre-existing robot pages? I think that's probably a good idea, and based on the edit/deletion summaries left earlier by Toast, I imagine he would agree. As he points out, it would be easy to restore them when it becomes safe to do so. Christophee (talk) 22:04, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::::I don't know what damage has been caused at this stage, but it's probably for the best. CrashBash (talk) 22:11, February 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::I obviously don't WANT to see those articles go, but right now, we may not have much of a choice. ::::::::At the start of this year, my stance on having articles for the live event competitors was beginning to change, as it seemed like the two Robot Warses were starting to merge, though we'd not have articles on specific live tours due to lack of reliable information. However, my opinion recently changed back to "let's just stick to the TV show" for reasons I... don't think it would be smart to say publicly. That's why I, most likely on a temporary basis, deleted Dystopia's article. Ultimately I think that, to best avoid jeapordising the chances of potential qualifiers, we're probably going to have to remove the 2016 details from the respective articles of robots who've been on the show before, while deleting the brand-new ones, and then in a month's time, we should be able to go on a rollback streak and bring them all back. I'm fairly certain there's merit to what Garfie's been saying; have you noticed that while Team Razer's Facebook page has recently kicked into gear, they've made no mention of actually trying to enter Robot Wars? Add to that, when I was on my Robot Wars educational course this week, I accidentally overheard the names of two qualifiers in a phone conversation, and I've been told not to let out any details. ::::::::Articles such as Ka-Pow!, Bullfrog and Halo can stay, while pages like Gravity and PulverizeR don't need to be edited either. We can't do them any more damage. But it sadly looks as though we'll have to wipe the rest of the details we have for this month. Anything we've publicised has previously been publicised by the roboteers themselves, but to put it bluntly, "that's their problem", while anything on the wiki is ours. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:25, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::I certainly can't argue with any of that. Obviously the roboteers shouldn't have publicised what they did, but now we know what the consequences are likely to be, we should try our best not to make things any worse for them. I'll help out with the process if you want, but it's best if we don't step on each other's toes. Christophee (talk) 22:37, February 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::I'll take the night off, so make a start if you're up for doing some of it now, I'll see what's leftover in the morning. Before I go though, I'll test restoring and then deleting the Dystopia article, just to make sure it works properly. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:40, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::I've done all the ones I know about using the deleted forum page as a reference. If there are more, hopefully you know what they are. Christophee (talk) 23:47, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Do a roboteer a favour by creating a page for their robot and it gets deleted! Garfie489 asked me to make it on FB, Dystopia fights in the Robot Wars Live events, so deserves a page! Feck this place! Sam (BAZINGA) 22:44, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :Sam, do you actually know the circumstances of why it has been deleted? That's what this whole discussion is about. We'll be deleting a lot more shortly for the same reasons. Christophee (talk) 22:48, February 6, 2016 (UTC) ::OK, who hacked your account? You don't normally behave like this, and besides, you know this only covers the TV show, not the live events. CrashBash (talk) 23:00, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :::Nobody hacked my account, just pissed that a page I was asked to make was deleted cause "the live shows are borrowing the brand", what is Mentorn doing then? The exact same thing so the deleted pages all deserve pages as they are compete at proper events. Mentorn isn't Robot Wars, just like the Subway in Cannock isn't the central one. Robot Wars is a brand that allows people to use the name, like Subway does! The logic that the shows are borrowing the brand whilst the tv series is completely wrong. Rant over! Sam (BAZINGA) 01:25, February 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::There is a difference, and that was the reason given as to why Major Damage can't be in the new series. It's a TV show, the live events are...well, live events. The TV show is what we talk about. Besides, the creating of the Dystopia article is what caused all this ruckus that could potentially disqualify all the good RW competitors or even cause the reboot to be cancelled in the first place. You have no reason to complain. Dystopia can be added if it appears in the reboot (if it even goes ahead now). CrashBash (talk) 06:53, February 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::Terribly misinformed, as creating the article didnt "potentially disqualify all the good RW competitors" - that had already happened. No, what caused it is people demanding a public announcement (which results in rejection) when if they was smart enough to put 2+2 together would see theres no need. The Dystopia article was perfect in that it broke no rules, whilst also deserving a place Garfie489 11:00, February 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::::No, Dystopia never competed in Robot Wars itself, so it not "perfect", it was unneeded. It should never have had an article in the first place unless it was competing or planned to compete. Also, if that was the case, you should have warned us beforehand. 11:46, February 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::::I honestly just give up. Only Toast and Sam appear to have any common sense. Lets use Razer as an example, he cant publicly confirm that its participating - so it decided to warn you (well now Razers out). Now when you talk to the Razer team, about competing - they dont give you an answer... Think for 2 minutes why that might be. Maybe theres some reason they cant give you an answer?? Maybe if they wernt competing they would just say no, but if they said yes they would be rejected... considdering this, if for some reason Razer was applying - what answer you think they will give? now consider that answer, and if they was not applying then maybe they would just say no? - thus yes, the article was perfect. Because if you apply yourself the evidence is there. Unfortunately alot of people here seem unable to apply themselves. Theres nothing wrong with detailing the history of robots unconfirmed, the problem comes when its public knowledge they are applying. Garfie489 12:20, February 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::No, I mean you could have warned US not to ask any other people if they were applying or not. And no, we can't have an article about a robot unless we know it has competed in Robot Wars or at least attempted to compete. Since we don't know whether or not Dystopia has even tried to apply, and we won't know until the reboot has aired, then it can't have its own article. Really, though, you should stop being so rude, or at least try to come across as being nicer. 12:52, February 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Gareth, could you accept my friend request on Facebook? There's a few things I'd like to tell you privately, off the wiki. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 12:27, February 7, 2016 (UTC) :Hmmn, so are roboteers rejected from the show if found to have publicised their attempt at qualifying? I've been out of touch the past couple of days, if so, how ridiculous. I get trying to keep things secretive but surely they want the best and most entertaining robots on the show, right? Not just the ones who kept quiet about entering. RelicRaider (talk) 12:33, February 7, 2016 (UTC) The specifics of what counts as 'Robot Wars' is largely irrelevant here. We only deal with the TV show, so robots which only complete in live events are irrelevant to us. It's a decision we've made and will remain the case unless we decide to broaden what the wiki is about. It even says on the main page that the wiki is about the game show, but maybe it needs more clarification. Christophee (talk) 12:59, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Bored little kid http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Robotwarsislegit It's clearly past his bedtime. Wanna ban him? CrashBash (talk) 23:01, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :I just did it myself as Toast has gone for the night. Christophee (talk) 23:11, February 6, 2016 (UTC) The other bored little kid User:73.203.14.95 is back and still ignoring all our advice. Jimlaad43(talk) 08:26, February 13, 2016 (UTC) ::It was just one comment on a forum, by you and CrashBash offering responses, the thread was 3x "spammier" than it needed to be. Just leave him be. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:08, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :::We've "left him be" about ten times now, and he's still not taken the hints. I hate to be the guy who has to tell people how to do their job, but other wikia admins (and yes, this includes past admins on this wikia) has would have banned him once for a few days after, perhaps, the third attempt, maybe for a week or two for the fourth attempt and then permanently for the fifth attempt. He's gone way past that. CrashBash (talk) 21:07, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Adding 2016 to each robot I was going to wait until we've actually seen the series on TV before editing the 2016 series in to the robot articles. Mainly because it stops us having to then go back and re-edit out the ones that did enter, and also because we still don't know what it will be called. If it ends up being called Series 8, then we have to go back and change 2016 to 8 for all robots again. Jimlaad43(talk) 08:11, February 17, 2016 (UTC) :Changing a few Did Not Enters at a later date is a lot easier than doing this entire process when we have bigger priorities, and not clogging up Recent Changes is more important. I understand your point about the name of the show, but what's done is done, no point reverting now. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 15:17, February 17, 2016 (UTC) yay another troll Ahem -> User:94.2.9.68. Jimlaad43(talk) 15:58, February 20, 2016 (UTC) :I'm guessing you're able to delete comments on blogs too. Jimlaad43(talk) 16:49, February 20, 2016 (UTC) ragnabot? Im a relatively new and stupid member to the wiki but before I made my profile I seen this thing called ragnabot which as far as I know is a fictional tournament of fantasy fights and stuff. You seem to know lots about it (If you don't then you can call me stupid) but could you give me a quick explanation of what it is.--Botomatic1000 (talk) 19:54, February 24, 2016 (UTC)